Runaway Zack
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: Zack runs away from summer school by jumping into another world. Rated K plus for suggestive content.
1. A Whole New World

**Runaway Zack: A Suite Life Fanfiction Story**

**Part 1:**

One night, Cody Martin woke up…noticing the doors to his bedroom and to his hotel suite wide open. He muttered, "what the…?" Cody gasped as he looked around the suite, noticing something missing. He realized, "Zack? Oh, what did you do now?" Cody closed the bedroom door behind him and rushed out of the suite door. He was nervous about his twin brother Zack, while his mother Carey just slept soundly on the couch. Cody decided that since Zack liked hanging around the lobby, that maybe that would be a good place to start looking. When he got down to the lobby in his pajamas, Cody asked the nighttime hotel manager, "do you know where Zack went?"

The nighttime manager at the check in desk named Skippy concluded casually, "calm down. He just ran into Arwin's office minutes ago."

Cody concluded, "thanks." He ran into Arwin's office, only to discover something else missing. Cody saw an open closet, and inside it was the Parallel Universalizer. Or at least, it used to be there. In replacement of the Parallel Universalizer was empty space, and a fallen power cord. Cody realized uneasily, "but…he couldn't! Could he?" He then concluded with a sigh, "yes, he could. And just when I thought he was going to summer school. Mommy!" Cody ran back up to his suite to wake up Carey, and try to explain what happened to a skeptical Carey.

The next day, in a parallel world...

Zack was living the suite life…and not alone either. Beside him was an alternate Maddie, who was giving him a massage for a yet to be explained reason. The round couch in the center of the room looked like a big baseball, where the alternate Maddie was sitting down and where Zack was lying down. They were both wearing expensive clothes, but the alternate Maddie was wearing fake fur and Zack was wearing gold bling. The rest of the room had other pieces of furniture that looked like balls from sports, including the flat screen TV stand and the soda fountain stand. The wallpaper resembled a bunch of arcade console game backgrounds. A spiral staircase went up and down the floors above and below the room. Zack sighed, "that feels good."

The alternate Maddie chuckled, "you're welcome, dear."

Zack figured, "I could do this all day."

The alternate Maddie suddenly paused, "but we do have a long day ahead of us…managing Club Twin."

Zack realized with mixed feelings, "wait…you work for me?"

The alternate Maddie concluded, "as much as I enjoy seeing through your mind games, now is not the time. We've got serious competition from Club Kool, and we're not going down without a fight."

Zack wondered, "why does it have to be serious?"

The alternate Maddie sighed, "Theo is hiring new singers from off the street…good singers. And compared to the still famous singers that we hire, the new singers look more original and cool."

Zack figured, "don't we have enough money to set up talent auditions for our customers?"

The alternate Maddie realized with a smile, "now why didn't I think of that?"

Zack concluded, "I'm not sure…but can we get back to what we were doing?"

The alternate Maddie chuckled, "sure…right after I fill out the paperwork necessary for all of this."

Zack sighed as he began to sit up, "just when I thought I had it all."

The alternate Maddie urged, "ohh…but of course you do." And with that, she kissed Zack on the lips.

Zack concluded with a smile, "thanks…I needed that."

The alternate Maddie concluded as she started to get up, "you're welcome."

Zack wondered, "but is there anything else I should know?"

The alternate Maddie deduced, "that your food will be ready in an hour?"

Zack concluded, "all right then." He thought as the alternate Maddie left by going down the spiral staircase, "I'm going to like this place."


	2. The Search for Zack

**Runaway Zack: A Suite Life Fanfiction Story**

**Part 2:**

A week later…

Arwin and Cody were in Arwin's office, putting the finishing touches on another Parallel Universalizer. It looked like a red phone booth, which looked pretty much the same as the original Parallel Universalizer. Carey and Maddie were waiting in concern. Carey said, "you really think this is going to bring Zack back?"

Arwin urged, "of course…I think."

Maddie urged, "you think?"

Carey sighed, "we've all had our worries about Zack…even Mr. Moseby. But the point is…that I trust Cody, even if I don't trust Zack."

Maddie deduced, "then how come when they told you about going to a parallel world, you didn't believe them either?"

Carey concluded, "that was before Arwin showed me, Mr. Moseby, and a professional scientist the blueprints for the original P.U."

Maddie sighed, "I guess we should've believed them in the first place. And to think that we could've stopped this from happening. Who knows what is happening to Zack now?"

Carey figured, "you miss him too, don't you?"

Maddie concluded, "of course I do…he's at heart a good kid. And who knows what bad influence is pushing on him?"

Cody concluded, "according to the original blueprints, the original P.U. picks a parallel world at random and then returns to its original location afterwards. So if Zack was in trouble, he could always plug in the original P.U. and return here."

Maddie realized uneasily, "you mean…he may not want to come back?"

Carey sighed, "maybe I should've been less hard on him."

Cody urged, "it wasn't your fault. Zack just…wanted to do whatever it'd take to avoid summer school."

Maddie concluded teary eyed, "but at what cost?" Carey comforted her with a meaningful hug.

She concluded, "I know it's hard to accept, but a parallel world may be out of our hands."

Cody sighed, "and Zack may be gone for good. Even I'd miss him…but because of that, I got to try to get him back."

Carey urged, "good luck!" Cody put two quarters into the second P.U. and pulled its inner lever. The second P.U. disappeared from the original Arwin's original office and appeared in another version of Arwin's office.

An announcer guy was saying, "President Paris Hilton has officially announced that the discovered leader of the rebellious group the Economists is to be put in jail immediately."

Cody sighed, "not this one again." Just then, a parallel version of Zack came down to Arwin's office.

The parallel Zack exclaimed, "there you are! M's been looking all over for you."

Cody urged, "quit kidding around, Zack! I'm here to take you home."

The parallel Zack concluded with a chuckle, "sounds like kidding to me. No matter…I can always go on a date with London."

Cody realized with a sigh, "but you have a…you're not the Zack I'm looking for, are you?"

The parallel Zack sighed, "when you come to your senses, just let me know…all right?"

Cody asked, "can at least get some quarters? I'm kind of out."

The parallel Zack concluded somewhat annoyed, "why don't you ask Maddie for some?"

Cody concluded, "ohh…right. See you later."

The parallel Zack concluded in confusion, "see ya." He left a saddened Cody by himself, who headed to Maddie's suite to ask for some quarters.


	3. Living the Dream?

**Runaway Zack: A Suite Life Fanfiction Story**

**Part 3:**

Hours later, in another parallel world…

Zack, an alternate Cody, and the alternate Maddie were being the judges for Club Twin auditions. An alternate and rich London was acting as their top bodyguard, with her and some men in black in a line formation behind the judges. The place had dark blue curtains, a soda fountain, salty snacks, sweet snacks, and a big yellow stage. Zack figured with a sigh, "when can we be done with these auditions?"

The alternate Cody urged, "dude, it's just starting!"

Zack muttered with a groan, "I shouldn't have eaten that many pancakes."

The alternate Maddie sighed, "I told you that you should have had only ten. First up is Sterling." A teenage boy with blackish blond hair got up on the stage, singing a song called Starstruck.

The alternate Cody concluded, "that was good singing, but weak lyrics."

Zack concluded, "oh come on…that was golden!"

The alternate Maddie concluded, "sorry dear, but I have to agree with Cody. But hey, you made it into the finals."

Sterling concluded, "yes, I'm on my way!"

The alternate Maddie added as Sterling left the stage, "next up is…Theo?" A teen boy with short black hair, which had hair standing up in front, got up on the stage.

Zack exclaimed, "but how…how did you get here?"

The alternate Theo concluded, "amazing what money can do these days…huh, Zack?"

The alternate Cody urged, "but…you're competition for Club Twin! Why would you want to become part of it?"

Zack added, "can you even sing?"

The alternate Theo figured with a shrug, "I figure if you can't beat them…join them."

The alternate Maddie pointed out, "we're looking for new talent though…not already successful people."

The alternate Theo pointed out, "did you even know I could sing? Didn't think so." He sung Bop to the Top, but badly.

The alternate Cody commented, "wow…that was really bad."

The alternate Maddie just stared awkwardly at Theo, speechless at what she just heard.

Zack figured, "we'll call you."

The alternate Theo concluded selfishly, "yes!" He walked off the stage in unhealthy joy.

Zack remarked, "oh, we'll call you…with a prank phone call."

The alternate Maddie chuckled, "oh Zack."

The alternate Cody commented, "there is something that is worse than Theo's singing after all: Prank phone calls."

Zack commented, "come on…we all want to see Theo crash and burn."

The alternate Cody commented, "as much as I hate to admit it, you're right."

Zack commented, "there…was that so hard?"

The alternate Maddie urged, "why are you always hard on him?"

Zack concluded, "because it's…fun?" The alternate Maddie was staring coldly at him as he said it. Zack sighed, "you want me to stop, don't you?"

The alternate Maddie concluded sweetly, "I knew you'd understand." She had kissed Zack's hand after she said it. The alternate Maddie added, "next up is Bella and Zendaya." A teenage girl with long red hair and a teenage girl with long black hair got up on the stage. They did a dance to the tune of the song Shake it Up.

The alternate Maddie concluded, "I give you two two thumbs up!"

Zack applauded, "that was just genius...sheer genius."

The alternate Cody concluded, "that was ok in my book."

Zendaya with long black hair concluded with air kisses, "oh, thank you!"

Bella with long red hair concluded relatively more calm, "thank you!"

Zack concluded smoothly, "you're welcome." He then felt a sharp pain in his leg. Zack muttered, "oww! What was that for?" Bella and Zendaya left the stage happily.

The alternate Maddie answered coldly, "you were flirting again, weren't you?"

Zack muttered in surprise, "but…it's in my blood."

The alternate Maddie muttered, "you sure you love me?"

Zack asked back, "what kind of question is that? Of course I do!"

The alternate Maddie urged coldly, "then restrain yourself in public."

The alternate Cody chuckled, "you got schooled, man."

Zack muttered to himself, "who knew Maddie would be such a control freak?"

The alternate Maddie asked, "what was that, dear?"

Zack uneasily said, "nothing."

The alternate Maddie urged happily, "good. Next is Doc."


	4. Friends?

**Runaway Zack: A Suite Life Fanfiction Story**

**Part 4:**

Hours later, in the same parallel world…

Zack was in bed with the alternate Maddie, with green pillows and dark blue covers. The alternate Maddie's hands were up and down Zack's body. Zack's hands were up and down the alternate Maddie's upper body. They were both kissing each other on the lips at the same time. The original Cody was coming up the spiral staircase from earlier. When he heard soft groaning noises, he muttered to himself, "Zack, where are you?" Cody called out, "Zack?"

Zack paused with a sigh, "oh, what does he want?"

The alternate Maddie assured him, "it can't be that bad…he always has good intentions."

Zack sighed again, "I guess you're right. I'll go see what he wants."

The alternate Maddie assured him with a smile, "I'll be right here." Zack opened the door to the bedroom, to see Cody on the other side of it.

Zack sighed, "what is it?"

Cody revealed, "I'm here to take you…back. Wait, is that…?"

Zack concluded with a whisper, "yes, it's Maddie…my girlfriend in this dimension. Now will you go back to your dimension and leave me alone?"

Cody wondered, "dude, why are you whispering?"

Zack sighed, "because I don't want this Maddie to know about…me belonging in another dimension."

Cody sighed, "mom's really worried about you, you know."

Zack figured, "I'm sure there's another mom in this dimension, ok? If I really need supervision, I'll call her."

Cody figured, "I guess I can't convince you to come back, can I?"

Zack sighed, "when do we leave?"

Cody realized, "wait…after having Maddie as a girlfriend, you want to go to summer school?"

Zack concluded reluctantly, "at least it wouldn't be as bad as Maddie controlling my life."

Cody concluded with a sly smile, "guess it wasn't as good as you thought it would be, huh?"

Zack sighed, "yeah…but what am I going to do? I can't leave her here all by herself with a broken heart!"

Cody concluded, "Zack, I'm sure the Zack that belongs in this dimension will take your place when you're gone."

Zack wondered, "how do you know that?"

Cody figured, "because I ended up in the parallel world where the candy was free, and came across you there…but he wasn't exactly you."

Zack concluded, "wow…my brain hurts from all of that."

Cody figured, "it's been a fairly recent theory on string theory."

Zack figured, "well, before we go, can I have dinner with Maddie?"

Cody concluded in confusion, "but I thought you…!"

Zack deduced, "shhh! I was saying that I may not yet be ready for a long term relationship…but I haven't gotten the chance to date Maddie in our dimension and I'm certainly not going to pass on it now."

Cody sighed, "same old Zack. I'll be in your personal library if you need me."

Zack added, "I don't think there are any textbooks in there."

Cody guessed, "erotic books?"

Zack concluded, "yeah, but there are some classic books on the shelves too."

Cody figured, "I'll check those out."

Zack concluded, "you do that."

A few hours later…

Arwin, Carey, and Maddie were patiently waiting for Zack and Cody, when the second P.U. and broken parts of the original P.U. appeared back in Arwin's office. Apparently, when the second P.U. appeared where the original P.U. went, the second P.U. landed on top of it…breaking the original P.U. into little pieces. Zack and Cody got out of the second P.U., much to the joy of Arwin, Carey, and Maddie. Carey called out, "my boys!" She gave Zack and Cody a big hug. Carey scolded, "don't you dare leave like that again, young man!"

Zack sighed, "I won't."

Carey figured, "well, that was easier than I thought. What happened?"

Zack figured, "I don't want to talk about it."

Maddie urged, "do you have any idea how worried we were? Carey called the police to look for you!"

Zack sighed, "I'm sorry, and I learned my lesson. Now can this wait until tomorrow?"

Maddie sighed, "no, it can't. You know you can always talk to us, right?"

Zack sighed again, "I guess I forgot."

Maddie suggested, "can I talk to him…in private?"

Carey figured, "sure…I trust you. Come on, Cody." And with that, she started to lead Cody up to their hotel suite upstairs.

Arwin yawned, "well, it's time for me to turn in with mother. Good night, Zack, Cody, Carey, Maddie…" Arwin started to leave.

Maddie and Carey said, "good night, Arwin." Carey, Arwin, and Cody left Maddie and Zack by themselves in Arwin's office.

Zack wondered, "so, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Maddie figured, "well, I couldn't say this in front of your mom…for I'd be too embarrassed…but remember all the times that you flirted with me?"

Zack figured, "I lost count."

Maddie chuckled a little, "well, ever since you became thirteen, I've…been fighting the urge to return the favor."

Zack realized in shock, "so…you actually love me?" Maddie looked down at the floor as he said it.

She uneasily said, "yes…but I know you haven't changed much either. You see…I know you haven't been faithful to any one girl, so why would I be any different?"

Zack sighed, "oh, Maddie…I…don't know what to say."

Maddie sighed, "you don't have to. Knowing you, it'll probably take years before you can become faithful. And I'm not sure if you'll wait for me either." She was looking up at him teary eyed as she said it.

Zack concluded, "you're telling me."

Maddie realized with a sniffle, "you mean…you actually understand?"

Zack concluded while looking down at the floor, "let's just say I already tried."

Maddie realized uneasily, "you met another me, didn't you?"

Zack concluded, "yeah."

Maddie figured with less tears, "we can still be friends though, right?"

Zack concluded, "it won't be easy…but yes." And with that, Maddie kissed him on the lips…surprising Zack bittersweetly.

Maddie concluded, "in case I don't get to…ever again." And with that, Maddie left a shaken Zack by himself in Arwin's office. He noticed that Arwin hid the plug somewhere, probably under Carey's instructions.

Zack sighed, "I'm going to take a long shower…then go straight to bed." And with that, Zack with mixed feelings left Arwin's office…heading back up to Carey and Cody's hotel suite.

**The End…Or The Start of Spin Off Fanfiction?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
